


Mi piaceresti ugualmente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Blue [2]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Puffetta teme di non essere realmente amata dagli altri puffi.





	Mi piaceresti ugualmente

Mi piaceresti ugualmente

 

Puffetta si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli biondi, guardando allo specchio, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Puffarbacco. Cos’hai? Oggi ti stai specchiando più di puffo narcisista” disse Forzuto, in piedi alle sue spalle.

La luce del sole filtrava dalla grande finestra, illuminando l’interno della casa fungo.

Puffetta distolse lo sguardo dal proprio riflesso.

“Niente” mentì.

“Non sei felice. Perché?” la incalzò Forzuto.

“Da quando sono diventata ‘buona’ il mio aspetto è cambiato. Nessuno mi vorrebbe se fossi ancora grigia e mora” gemette lei.

“Puffetta, tu sei sempre Puffetta. Sei bella dentro, per questo si vede anche fuori. Mi piaceresti anche mora” ribatté lui.

Puffetta gli sorrise.

 

[108].


End file.
